


Never For Two

by Spacebirdy



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, FC Bayern München, Friends With Benefits, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebirdy/pseuds/Spacebirdy
Summary: A short Thorte drabble inspired by the song Don't Let Me Go by Harry Styles
Relationships: Ron-Thorben Hoffmann/Jann-Fiete Arp
Series: Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933147
Kudos: 7





	Never For Two

Thorben had called him an hour ago to inform him that he would be coming over and that they had to talk. The both of them had started a… Well one would call it a F+ relationship, no strings attached. Fiete back then had laughed about everyone that had told him that it would never work out and that one of them would get attached. Now here he was four months later in love with one of his best friends. He hopes so much that Thorben was feeling the same and that was what he wanted to talk about. Turning their F+ into a real relationship, which it already felt like if he was being honest. The blond forward is pacing through his flat, waiting for that doorbell to ring, announcing either the start of a real relationship or ending something he can’t put a label on and most likely a friendship too.

Fiete is so lost in his anxiety that he doesn’t connect the sound ringing through his flat with his doorbell at first. Sprinting to the door he presses the button and lets Thorben in.

“Hey Fiete.” Bright green-blue eyes are the first thing Fiete sees of the man he wants to call his boyfriend. They have a special spark in them, which Fiete hopes is because of him.

“Hey Thorben.” The younger blond goes in for a hug and then a kiss but Thorben turns his head so Fiete can only kiss his cheek and that makes the ex-Hamburger’s stomach sink. 

“Ehh you wanted to talk. Let’s do that in the living room.” Fiete gestures to the mentioned room and the taller one goes to the couch without saying another word. He leaves the younger blond standing in the hallway by himself, which makes the lump in Fiete’s throat grow bigger. This could not mean anything good. No sooner than Fiete sits down Thorben starts to talk.

“I met a girl some weeks ago and…” Thorben gestures grow more and more animated while he tells Fiete about the girl he met and how they grew closer and that they have so much in common. She loves football and likes his favourite movies and they can just talk for hours on end without growing bored of each other. He also explains that they have decided to start dating today and that that puts an end to their arrangement. That is when Fiete shuts down. Arrangement that was all it was for Thorben. Sure for him it had been the same in the beginning but once they started meeting up just the two of them without having sex. Just having fun, watching movies, playing games or just cuddling in comfortable silence that's when it changed for Fiete. How could Thorben not have noticed that their whole dynamic changed. He forces himself out of his thoughts and looks at Thorben who is looking right back at him. He puts on a brave and happy face and tells himself it's just for a few minutes until Thorben leaves

“I’m so happy for you and of course we both knew that that would happen if one of us met someone.” He grins his typical grin and just hopes that it's convincing. Thorben in his love drunkenness doesn’t even notice that something does not seem to be right with his friend.

“Thank you Fiete. You know I think she could be the one.” That sentence is what breaks the younger one's heart completely. He truly had hoped that he would be that person for Thorben just like the goalkeeper was that person for him.

“Anyways I gotta go now. I promised her I would come over so we can watch a movie.” And he vanishes as quickly as he came with a ‘Bye Fiete’, leaving a shattered heart behind. 

Fiete stands up from the couch now letting his emotions, the sadness and anger out freely. Tears flowing down his face he runs into his bedroom running completely rampant there, ripping the sheets from the bed, swiping the magazines from the sideboard and throwing the book Thorben had left there against the wall. The last thing that happens more on accident than on purpose is a framed picture of the both of them falling on the ground and shattering on impact. Fiete let's himself slide to the ground just looking between the picture lying on broken glass and the bed that looks like a tornado blew through it.

Faintly he whispers _“It lies there alone in it's bed of broken glass. This bed was never made for two.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I write FICTION about real people. None of this is intended to harm them or their reputation in any way. Please leave kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it! [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/nikisuele)


End file.
